powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Katastrophe
Katastrophe is the twenty-ninth episode of Power Rangers SPD. Synopsis Kat is offered a top level position at Galaxy Command and decides to take it. Meanwhile, an old classmate named Mooney creates a dangerous weapon and Kat seems to be the only one who can stop him. Plot Kat and Boom are working in Kat's lab, on an automated transport arm. On the monitor Supreme Commander Birdy appears. Commander Cruger thinks there is trouble, but Supreme Commander Birdy tells him that he wants to offer Kat a position at headquarters. Kat is stunned by the job offer and considers it. Boom races off to the rec room and fills in the cadets and Omega Ranger (Sam) on what is going on. The cadets and Omega Ranger (Sam) don't want to lose Kat, but they want her to be happy. The cadets fear that Kat won't leave if she feels they need her and they make plans to convince Kat to go The alarm goes off and the cadets and Omega Ranger (Sam) go off to fight a robot in the city. They are surprised that no one is piloting the robot. The Rangers are unaware that their moves are being analyzed by Mooney, a former classmate of Kat's. The Rangers are successful in defeating the robot and return to base. Kat enters her lab and is amazed by how much work Boom has accomplish. With nothing to do in the lab, Kat enters the command center. Outside, Kat sits down and relives some memories. Commander Cruger comes out and sits beside her. Commander Cruger asks Kat if she has made a decision on accepting Supreme Commander Birdy's position and Kat tells him that she has. Commander Cruger and Boom enter the command center. Commander Cruger tells the cadets that Kat has accepted the position and has already left, not liking goodbyes. Commander Cruger tells the cadets that Boom will be handling Kat's duties and leaves. Boom and the cadets are at a loss. Kat flies herself to S.P.D. headquarters. Kat is looking around the building when Supreme Commander Birdy approaches and tells her how pleased he is that she accepted the position. Supreme Commander Birdy introduces Kat's new assistant and she begins to tell Kat her schedule, including a staff meeting. Kat is surprised and runs after Supreme Commander Birdy and questions him about the staff. Supreme Commander Birdy tells her that she will have the top scientists at her disposable. Kat tells Supreme Commander Birdy that she likes to get her hands dirty. Supreme Commander Birdy informs Kat that is not the way things are done at headquarters. Boom struggles in Kat's lab. Kat contacts Boom and asks him how things are going. Boom reassures her that everything is fine. Kat notices the smoke behind Boom and he tells her that he was having a bar-be-que. The conversation is ended and Boom tries to work on the automated arm transport. A robot is in the city and Boom contacts the Rangers. The Rangers entered their delta runners. They form the megazord, but it's a bumpy transition. Omega Ranger (Sam) joins the rest of the Rangers and experiences the same difficulties. The battle is not going well. Commander Cruger checks in with Boom and asks him how it is going and Boom replies that the Rangers are getting their butts kick. Meanwhile, at headquarters, Kat sees on a monitor that the Rangers are in trouble. Kat realizes how the robot is powered and knows the person behind it, Mooney. Kat finds Supreme Commander Birdy and explains that Mooney was a former classmate and maybe she can talk to him. Supreme Commander Birdy tells Kat that sometimes actions speak louder than words and hands her a small, silver case. Kat takes it and opens it. Kat is surprised and Supreme Commander Birdy tells her that it will only last one hour, and orders her to use it wisely. In Newtech City, the Rangers are ejected from their zords as Mooney has the robot mimic their zords' moves. Commander Cruger contacts the Rangers and tells them to go into S.W.A.T. mode. Commander Cruger tells Omega Ranger to stand by as backup. The Rangers go into S.W.A.T. mode and the S.W.A.T. flyers are sent out. Kat returns to Earth and lands on a beach. Kat uses her Morpher & locates Mooney inside a cave on the beach. Kat enters the cave and confronts Mooney and Broodwing. Broodwing releases several Krybots and Kat fights them. Kat realizes that Supreme Commander Birdy is right, now is the time for action. Kat morphs into the Kat Ranger. Kat Ranger battles the Krybots and the battle continues outside. Kat Ranger defeats all the Krybots. Broodwing is about to deliver a blow when Shadow Ranger appears and deflects the blow. Omega Ranger (Sam) is stunned to see Kat Ranger and Kat Ranger tells Omega Ranger (Sam) that she will explain later. Broodwing tells them it's too late to stop his robot and tosses out the controller. Kat Ranger catches it. Shadow Ranger tells Kat Ranger to figure out how to stabilized the robot while Omega Ranger and Shadow Ranger take care of Broodwing. Kat Ranger enters the cave and begins working. Mooney tells her that she won't make it, but Kat Ranger does. Kat Ranger sends the code directly to the robot and the robot is stabilized. The Rangers destroy the robot. Mooney tries to get away, but is stopped by Omega (Sam) & Shadow Ranger. Kat Ranger appears and tells them that she will take care of it. Kat Ranger finds Mooney guilty and he is quickly contained. The rest of the Rangers appear and are surprised by Kat Ranger. Kat Ranger demorphs and tells them that the morpher only lasts one hour and it is probably the last they will see of Kat Ranger. Shadow Ranger steps forward and tells Kat that at least she was here when they needed her. Kat grins. Later, Kat is preparing to leave for headquarters. The cadets race over and tell her that she is not leaving without saying goodbye. The cadets are sure that headquarters can not run itself with Kat. Kat tells them that she is sure they are fine. Kat asks the cadets how things are going on base and the cadets reassure her that everything is fine. They come to the end of escalator when Boom appears at the top and races down. Boom goes on his knees and begs Kat to stay, telling her everything that has gone wrong since she left. The cadets confess that they are at a loss as well but question whether Supreme Commander Birdy would release her. Kat tells them that she will tell Supreme Commander Birdy that she needs to go where she is most needed. Kat then looks at Boom and ask him about her lab exploding. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (Sam) (voice) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx (S.P.D. Kat Ranger) *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Josephine Davison as Morgana (credits only) *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) * Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Cameron Rhodes as Professor Mooney *Paul Norell as Fowler Birdie *Eliana Saenz as Kat's Assistant Notes *The episode includes the only full judgement sequence that wasn't also present in Dekaranger. *Only appearance of Kat's morphed form, Kat Ranger. *Kat's morpher in this episode (white with 'SPD' rendered in red) was the one used by Marigold Utahime to briefly transform into DekaGold in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger The Movie: Full Blast Action, ''as opposed to the one used by Kat's ''Dekaranger counterpart (which was white with orange lettering). Errors *When Kat deactivates the Helios Generator, the display misspells Operation as 'Opreation'. *Sam mentions Kat leaving SPD would change the future, however his future would already be drastically different since the defeat of Devastation and Shorty. *For some reason Confinement Mode is used against an empty robot. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D. Category:New Power Ranger Episode